


The Chu Puyo Amulet

by TheBlackKid



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: 20th Anniversary-Style, Adventure, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 06:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackKid/pseuds/TheBlackKid
Summary: Amitie finds an amulet decides to put it on. It would then lead to a crazy experience that she wishes she could forget. Written in 20th Anniversary style.





	The Chu Puyo Amulet

**-Prologue-**

" _Ah._ It's such a beautiful day!" Amitie cheered to herself as she walked the streets of Primp Town. Peppy as ever. She was on her way to the park so that she could play with Arle and Ringo. As she would always do when school was out.

But little did our Red Puyo Hat-wearing magical girl know, today would be different. And not in the way she would expect.

"Huh? What's that shiny thing in the sky?" Amitie asked as she saw something sparkling in the sky. For some reason, though…it was getting closer. To the point where it…

***BONK***

" **Ow!** "

Well…you get the idea.

" _Ouchie. That hurt._ " She whined while rubbing her head in pain. Then noticed something on the ground in front of her. It looked just as shiny as the thing she saw in the sky not too long ago.

"Wowie. Is this…an amulet?"

Amitie picked up the amulet and looked at it some more. Its shape and color reminded her of the Chu Puyo. A rare form of Nuisance Puyo that only appear in the Endless Chu Panic tower.

" _ ***giggle***_ It's really pretty." Amitie placed it around her neck and it instantly glowed a small pink light. Amitie didn't think much of it. And had no regrets of putting it on, either.

"Wowie! I look so pretty! I _**really**_ can't wait to show this to Arle and Ringo!" Amitie cheered as she continued to make her way to the park. Happy as she can be.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – VS. Carbuncle**

Amitie had made it to the park. Where she saw Ringo, Arle, and her rabbit-like creature Carbuncle already having fun.

"Hey, guys!"

"Hiya, Amitie." Arle said.

"What held you up?" Ringo asked.

"Oh, yeah. I found this really pretty amulet earlier and I really love it! I wanted to show you guys."

Arle and Ringo each took a look at the amulet around Amitie's neck. And they indeed found it to be really pretty.

"Wow, Am. It really looks good on you." Ringo said.

"Right? I said the same thing."

"I'm kinda jealous for not finding it myself." Arle said. "What do you think, Carby?"

" _Gu…_ " Was all Carbuncle had said.

"Huh? Carby? What wrong?"

Carbuncle didn't respond to Arle. And instead stared deeply at Amitie. Who was starting to get creeped out by the way he was staring at her.

"Uhh…hey, Carbuncle. You okay there?" Amitie asked.

" _Guu gu gu…Guu gu gu…Gu. Gu._ _ **GUUUUUUUUUUU!**_ " Carbuncle had shouted really loud while lunging himself at Amitie. None had seen it coming. And were panicking like crazy.

" **Wh-What the heck?!** " Ringo yelled.

" **Ah! Get him off! Get him off!** " Amitie yelled.

" **Carby! Stop!** " Arle yelled.

" _ **GUU GU GU! GUU GU GU! GU GU GU GUUUUUUUUU!**_ "

***ONE PUYO BATTLE LATER…***

_***pant* *pant***_ _I don't know how, but I managed to win a Puyo match against Carbuncle._ Amitie said in her own mind.

"Geez, Carby! What was that all about?!" Arle asked her friend.

" _Gu gu gu gu…_ "

"I-Is he…swooning?! Carby! What's up with you?!"

"That was really preternatural. Maybe we oughta leave Carbuncle alone for a bit." Ringo said.

"You think he's tired?" Amitie asked.

"I'm…pretty sure what just happened is not because of lack of sleep, Am."

"Well…okay, I guess. Let's go drop him off at my house." Arle said. And then the trio of girls made their way there. Still curious on what just happened.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – VS. Dongurigaeru**

After leaving Carbuncle at Arle's house, the three girls headed back to the park to continue their playtime. But it was rather difficult for Arle to play. As she was still worried about Carbuncle.

"You okay, Arle?" Ringo asked.

"I'm fine. It's just…Carby's never acted like that before. Never in my life have I've heard him swoon. Not even to me. And yet, he does it to Amitie while lunging at her. It's weird."

"You know…I think I remember seeing these weird pink hearts around Carbuncle's eyes."

"Pink hearts? What could that mean?" Amitie asked.

The trio began thinking of what the strange heart could mean. When they were interrupted by a visitor.

"Ribbit."

"Huh? Oh hello, Dongurigaeru. Wondering around the park as usual?" Arle asked.

"Rib-Ribbit."

"Well, that's nice."

"Hiya, Ribbitie! Nice to see you!" Amitie cheered.

"Rib…" Dongurigaeru froze for a bit once he took a look at Amitie. He then hopped a little closer while still looking dead straight at her. And Amitie was getting creeped out again.

"Uhh…hey, Ribbitie…" She asked.

" _Ribbit…ribbit…Rib. Rib._ _ **RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**_ " Like Carbuncle before, Dongurigaeru had shouted really loud while lunging himself at Amitie. The trio of girls were panicking once more as Arle and Ringo tried to get him off of Amitie.

" **Ah! Guys, help!** " Amitie yelled.

" **Down, acorn frog! Down!** " Ringo yelled as she was grabbing the frog by his acorn.

" **Why is this happening again?!** " Arle yelled.

" _ **RIB RIB RIB! RIB RIB RIB! RIB RIB RIB RIIIIIIIIIIIB!**_ "

***ONE PUYO BATTLE LATER…***

" _Rib rib rib rib…_ " Dongurigaeru laid on the ground once he lost the Puyo match against Amitie.

"N-Now he's swooning!" Ringo yelled.

"Just like Carby." Arle said.

"And he even has those weird pink hearts you mentioned about, Ringo." Amitie added.

"Okay. This is more than unusual. This is suspicious. We'll have to give this predicament some extra thought, girls."

"Right!" Arle and Amitie agreed with Ringo's statement.

" _R-Ribbit…_ "

"Oh, no. He's coming to." Ringo said.

" **RUN FOR IT!** " Amitie yelled as the trio ran as fast as they could away from the still dazed and confused acorn frog.

* * *

**Chapter 3 – VS. Ecolo**

The girls had managed to get far enough away from Dongurigaeru. In fact, they ran all the way to the outskirts of town. Right where the multiple signs are located.

"Something's definitely not right here." Ringo said.

"Carby and Dongurigaeru acting all crazy like that and lunging themselves at Amitie. That's totally not normal." Arle said.

Amitie didn't say anything. She was instead looking at the amulet around her neck. She was starting to think that it had a bigger role than to just "look cute".

"Amitie…"

"Huh? Oh, hey. What's up?"

"We're trying to figure out the problem, remember?" Ringo asked.

"Oh, yeah. I know."

"Ooh! A problem! Sounds fun! _***giggle***_ " The girls were then ambushed by Ecolo, who had suddenly appeared in front of them. Mostly likely to bother Ringo again.

"Ecolo. What do you want?" Ringo asked.

"Oh come on, Ringo. I just want to play a little. It _**does**_ get boring around here."

"Not now, Ecolo."

"We're too busy to deal with your nonsense." Arle added.

" _Aw, phooey._ "

Normally, Ringo would be interrogating Ecolo about what crazy plan he's up to right now. But with the incidents from before, she had no time for that.

"Hm? Hey, Flappity. What's that you got there?" Ecolo asked.

"Okay, one. **It's Amitie! Not Flappity!** " Amitie really hates and doesn't understand why Ecolo can never get her name right. It makes her feel for Raffina. When Sig can never get her name right. Small world.

"And second. It's an amulet that I found earlier. Looks cute on me, doesn't it?"

"Hmm…it does."

"Wait, you seriously think that?" Ringo asked.

"It doesn't look bad. But you wanna know what looks even cuter?"

"What?" The girls asked.

They probably weren't prepared for the answer Ecolo was going to give them. But then again, when are they ever prepared for anything Ecolo says or does?

" _ **It's YOU! My precious little princess!**_ _ ***giggle***_ "

…

…

" _Wha…_ "

" **WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!** "

" _ ***giggle***_ _Come now, my precious little princess! Let us travel through the dimensional cosmos in endless blissful harmony! Hahahaha!_ "

" **Wh-What does he mean by that?!** " Amitie asked in a panicked state.

"H-He's talking like how Satan would to me when he tries to get me to marry him!" Arle yelled.

" **E-Ecolo! Snap out of it!** " Ringo shouted.

But Ecolo was long gone. He had the same pink hearts in his eyes like Carbuncle and Dongurigaeru. And his drooling had increased to unknown means.

" _Hahahahahahahaha!_ _Don't be shy, my dear! Let's…_ "

" **P-Puyo Battle?!** " Amitie yelled as she was forcibly being dragged into a Puyo battle with a weirder than usual Ecolo.

***ONE PUYO BATTLE LATER…***

" _Wowie wowie…_ "

"He's swooning, too!" Arle yelled.

"Ecolo! If this is some kind of prank, then it's gone **WAY** too far!" Ringo yelled.

" _Hahahahahaha…_ "

"He…He's not listening. He's completely lovestruck."

"Do you think this is what happened to Carby and Dongurigaeru?" Arle asked.

"Hmm…I'm starting to think so. The way Ecolo's acting is very similar."

" _ ***whine***_ **Guys! What's going on?! Why are people suddenly falling in love with me?!** " Amitie was still in a panic from that last Puyo match. Still shocked that she won against Ecolo, of all people.

"I'm not sure, Am. But I think it's time we start asking around. There has to be someone who knows what going on."

"I hope so. I'm really worried about Carby." Arle said.

" _Wowie wowie. Hahahaha!_ " Meanwhile, Ecolo was still swooning in his own little lovestruck world. One that is best not to go deeper into.

…

…

…

"Hey…Ecolo. I think you should go lay down. You really need it." Ringo said to the shadowy troublemaker.

* * *

**Chapter 4 – VS. Ms. Accord**

With a new problem on their hands, the girls decided to go to the plaza to see what help they can get.

But first, Ringo suggested that Amitie retrace her steps from this morning. As she believes it might reveal something.

"Well…I was walking to the park to meet you guys. Then something fell from the sky and hit me in the head. That thing is this amulet. It looked cute. So, I just put it on and continued my walk. And then not long after I got there, Carbuncle started acting crazy."

"I see. So, if I have to make a theory on this whole thing…I would say that the cause is the amulet you're wearing, Am."

"Huh? The amulet?" Amitie looked at the amulet some more. She now knew that her previous suspicions were true. That the amulet did have something to do with Carbuncle, Dongurigaeru, and even Ecolo falling in love with her.

 _Just what is this thing, anyway?_ She asked herself.

"Oh. Hello there, Amitie." Said a recognizable voice.

"Ms. Accord! You showed up right on time!" Amitie cheered.

"I still don't understand how she does that." Ringo said.

"Just let it go, Ringo." Arle said to her.

"What seems to be the problem?" The teacher of Primp Magic School asked the trio.

"Well, you see. I found this amulet this morning and I put it on because it looked really cute. But then after doing so, people have been falling in love with me! It's crazy!"

"Falling…in love?"

"That does sound crazy, meow." Popoi said.

"It did that with Carby, Dongurigaeru…"

"…And it even had an effect on Ecolo." Ringo finished Arle's sentence.

"Even Ecolo?" Ms. Accord went silent for a bit. "Amitie. May I take a look at this amulet?"

"Wh-What?! H-Hold on, Ms. Accord! I-I don't you to get affected, too!" Amitie began to panic.

"Oh, I'll be careful. And besides, I may have an answer to your problem."

" **Y-You do?!** " The trio shouted in shock.

"But. To get a full look, you and I must engage in a quick match. Are you ready, Amitie?"

"I'm **SUPER** ready!" Amitie yelled in determined excitement.

" _ ***giggle***_ Alright. Let's get started."

***ONE PUYO BATTLE LATER…***

Amitie had won the Puyo match against her teacher. And now, Ms. Accord was quietly thinking to herself.

"Well, that was a splendid job, Amitie." She said.

"So, do you know what it is?" Arle asked.

"I do. What you girls have is known as the Chu Puyo Amulet. It makes whoever looks at it fall in love with its wearer. Making them go crazy for that person."

" **Such a thing exists?!** " Ringo asked.

"It appears so, meow." Popoi said.

"Wowie. The Chu Puyo Amulet…" Amitie said as she stared at the amulet again.

"You know. It kinda does look like a Chu Puyo." Arle said.

"What's a Chu Puyo?" Ringo asked.

"Oh, it's a rare form of Nuisance Puyo. Other than that, they're not really that different from the more common one."

"I see. So, now that we know what it is…what do we do with it?"

"I suggest that you return it to its rightful owner. That person may be able to keep its power under control." Ms. Accord said.

"Alrighty, then. Thanks a bunch, Ms. Accord!" Amitie cheered as she and the other two went off to find the owner of the Chu Puyo Amulet.

…

…

"Don't you know who owns that, meow?" Popoi asked.

"Yes. I do. But there was no way they were going to believe me if I told them. Best if they found out themselves."

"Fair enough, meow."

* * *

**Chapter 5 – VS. Raffina**

The trio thought to themselves on who would most likely own the Chu Puyo Amulet. And with this thing being a piece of jewelry, one person came to Amitie's mind.

"Raffina!"

"Huh? Amitie? What do you want? I'm busy with my training." They went to Nahe Forest where Raffina would usually practice her fighting techniques. She would normally be doing this with Rulue, but today she was alone.

"Sorry. But we just want to ask you something."

" _ ***sigh***_ Fine. Make it quick."

"Does this Chu Puyo Amulet belong to you?"

"Huh? Wait, does _**what**_ belong to me?" Raffina was confused on what this idiot girl (as she likes to call her) had asked her.

"Amitie found this thing earlier and now we're trying to find the owner." Arle explained.

"I see. Well, sorry to disappoint you three. But I do not own such a thing as this Chu Puyo Amulet that you speak of."

"You don't? _Aw, fiddlesticks._ " Amitie pouted to herself.

"A-Although…it does look really pretty. Like _**really**_ _pretty._ _And it…honestly looks cute on you, Amitie._ " Raffina had begun staring at the amulet. And like the three before, she started the weird pink hearts in her eyes.

" **Gah! R-Raffina, wait! Don't look at it so much!** " Amitie tried to warn her. But it was too late.

" _Ohhohoho._ _Ami, dear. Has anyone told you how absolutely_ _ **CUTE**_ _you are?! I just wanna struggle with you all day long!_ _Hahahaha!_ "

"Oh, no. It's affected Raffina, too." Arle said.

"Looks like you'll have to battle her in order to get her back to normal, Am." Ringo said to her.

" _ ***sigh***_ _Why me?_ Okay, Raffina. Let's…"

" _Have a Puyo Battle filled with love! Hahahahaha!_ "

***ONE PUYO BATTLE LATER…***

" _Wowie wowie…_ "

"Sh-She's swooning! Just like the others!" Amitie yelled once the match was over.

"S-So, this amulet…it works on people of the same gender as the wearer. This thing is **WAY** too dangerous. We need to find the owner and fast."

"Ringo's right." Arle said. "And I think I know who it is. Despite wishing that I didn't."

"Huh?"

"You girls know who I'm talking about, right?"

Both Amitie and Ringo thought to themselves on who Arle was talking about.

Then it hit them.

" _Oh._ You mean…"

"Yeah. I do."

* * *

**Chapter 6 – VS. Satan**

" **Satan!** " Arle and the others had barged into Satan's Castle to confront the Prince of Darkness…again.

"Ah-ha! Arly! So, my precious fiancé has finally accepted her eternal love for me!"

" **As if! You're gonna pay for the trouble you've caused us today!** "

"Hm? What trouble?"

"Isn't this Chu Puyo Amulet yours?"

"Chu Puyo Amulet? I've never heard of such a thing."

…

"W-Wait, really?"

"I tell you the truth, Arly."

"Huh. Well, that led to nothing." Arle sounded disappointed.

"What does this Chu Puyo Amulet thing do, anyway?"

"It makes whoever looks at it fall in love with the person wearing it. It's been causing trouble for me all day." Amitie said.

"I see…Well, I'll be happy to take it off your hands."

"Really? You would?"

"Of course! With that thing around **MY** neck, I'll be immensely popular with all the ladies! All the scantily clad and beautiful women will fight to be with the Prince of Darkness! The ruler of Puyo Hell! Advent Primp, **Satan-sama!** **_Hahahahahahaha!_** "

Amitie and Ringo didn't know what to say to that. but they heard Arle slowly getting angry. Her fist tightening up in a huge fit of anger. As she _**really**_ wanted to murder Satan right now.

" _Satan…_ "

"Hm? Arly? What's with that look?"

"You pushed her over the edge. Again." Ringo said with a sweatdrop.

"And besides! If that's what you plan on using it for, then there's no way I can just give it to you!" Amitie yelled.

"Hmph! Disrespectful brat! I'll send you to the deepest parts of Puyo Hell for this!" Satan yelled back in ager.

"As if that will happen! Let's…"

" **Puyo Battle!** "

***ONE PUYO BATTLE LATER…***

" _ **N-No! Impossible! I-I LOST to Amitie?! How can this be?!**_ " Satan yelled as he laid on the floor of his castle in defeat.

"Hmph. Serves you right, Satan." Arle said. Enjoying the defeat of the Dark Prince. "I'm out of this tacky castle."

"H-Hey! Arle!"

"W-Wait for us!" Ringo and Amitie yelled as they rushed over to catch up with their friend.

" **W-Wait! Arly, please! Don't leave me!** " Satan called out. But was ultimately ignored.

* * *

**Chapter 7 – VS. Sig**

The trio were back in the forest. And they were at a dead end on finding the owner of the amulet. Their two biggest leads turned out to be completely wrong. And they were trying to figure out what to do now.

"So, it's not Raffina's. And it's not Satan's. I'm all out of ideas, girls." Ringo said.

"There just has to be **SOMEONE** who owns this thing. Or at least **KNOWS** the person." Arle said.

"Oh. Amitie." Walking up towards the girls was Sig. with him being in the forest, it was clearly obvious that he was out looking for bugs again. As he always does.

"Hiya, Sig! Nice to see you!" Seeing Sig always made Amitie happy. He's the one person she can go to if she's feeling upset about something. He's always willing to listen. Even if it means stopping his bug hunting.

"Whatcha doin'?" Sig asked.

"Well, we're trying to…" Amitie stopped for a second and stared at the amulet once more. An idea was forming in her head. One that many people might say it rather selfish of her.

" _Amitie…what are you thinking about?_ " And Arle had a pretty good idea on what Amitie was thinking about.

"Oh, nothing. Just…hey, Sig. You mind looking at this Chu Puyo Amulet for a sec?"

"Huh?"

" **I knew it! You little sneak!** "

" **What?! You're saying that I can't use this for my own purposes?! I've had a weird rabbit thing, an acorn frog, a drooling shadow, and even another GIRL fall in love with me! This time, I want to choose who this thing affects! And you're not going to stop me, Arle!** "

"Tch! _Amitie…_ " Arle grew angry.

"I really don't think this is a good idea, Am." Ringo said.

" **Don't care! I'm doing it!** "

"Amitie." Sig said.

"Y-Yeah, Sig?"

"Let's…"

"P-Puyo Battle?! Wh-Why are we Puyo Battling?! S-Sig!" Amitie tried to understand what was going on. But it was too late. The match had already started.

***ONE PUYO BATTLE LATER…***

"I-I won…" Amitie said as she came out as the winner.

"Yay." Sig cheered(?).

" _B-But I wanted to use this thing!_ "

"Like I said, Am. Not a good idea." Ringo said.

" _ ***whine***_ "

"You said it's called the Chu Puyo Amulet?" Sig asked.

"Yeah, why? Know anything about it?" Ringo asked.

"I know who owns it."

"Really?! You do?!" Arle asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, who's is it?"

"It's Chu's."

…

…

…

" **WHAAAAAT?! IT'S CHU'S?!** " The trio shouted after letting it run through their heads.

"Why do you think it's called the Chu Puyo Amulet?"

" **Because it looks like a Chu Puyo!** " Arle yelled.

"Well, yeah. It does. But Chu named it that because she made it herself. As a good luck charm. At least, that's what she told me."

"That…That's actually really creative." Ringo said with a sweatdrop.

"I guess."

"Do you know where Chu is now, Sig?" Amitie asked.

"She's at the park looking for it. As that's where she lost it."

"Gotcha! Thanks a bunch, Sig!" Amitie cheered as the trio made there way back to where this mess had originally started.

"You're welcome." Was all Sig said.

* * *

**Chapter 8 – VS. Chu**

Back at the park, the trio of girls were able to find Chu. She was currently looking for her amulet. Like her brother had said.

"Hey, Chu." Amitie called out.

"Hm? Amytee. Aruru. Apple."

"It's _Amitie._ "

"It's _Arle_."

"It's _Ringo_."

"Oh." Was all Chu said.

"Anyway. We've found your amulet, Chu."

"My amulet! You've found it!" Chu grew excited as she was finally reunited with her self-made piece of jewelry.

"So, it really does belong to Chu." Arle said.

"Chu. If I may ask, why do you have such a thing?" Ringo asked.

"It's a good luck charm that I made myself. It helps me keep my bond with Shigu for all eternity."

"I see. But aren't you aware of what it does?"

"You mean how it makes people fall in love with you?" Chu asked in a nonchalant way. "Yeah, it does that sometimes. Mainly because of how the Chu Puyo mixed with my powers. A Puyo battle usually rids the effect."

"Interesting. I'm learning so much from this!" Ringo grew excited.

"But what about how when Ms. Accord, Satan, and Sig looked at it, they didn't get affected?" Arle asked.

"It's doesn't work on demons. Or anything related to Puyo Hell in some way."

"I see."

 _Doesn't work on demons, huh? So, back there with Sig…_ Amitie thought silently to herself as she learned this specific piece of information.

"Hey, Chu."

"Yeah, Amytee?"

"Let's have a Puyo battle. You know…to celebrate you getting your amulet back."

"Okay. Let's…"

"Puyo Battle!"

***ONE PUYO BATTLE LATER…***

"Huh. I lost." Chu said. "But at least I got my amulet back. Thanks again for finding it."

"You're welcome, Chu." Arle said.

"Hey, Chu." Amitie said. "Something just came to mind. Your amulet has made a lot of people fall in love with me. But I remember showing it to Arle and Ringo and they didn't get affected. You know why?"

"Hmm…" Chu thought silently to herself. "Sorry, Amytee. I don't really know."

"I see…"

"Well, I'm going to find Shigu. Bye, you guys."

"Bye, Chu." The trio said as they saw her leave the park.

" _ ***yawn***_ You know. I'm gonna head off, too. This day has gotten me really tired."

"Yeah, I'm sure of it." Arle said.

"See ya, Am." Ringo said.

The two watched as Amitie left the park. Once she was gone from their sights, the two girls let out a big sigh.

"Hey, Ringo. Do you think we should tell her? About us?" Arle asked.

"Let's give it a little longer, Arle. I don't think she's ready to hear such a thing. Let alone us telling her."

"Yeah, same here. Let's just go home for now."

" _ ***giggle***_ Fine with me."

Arle and Ringo began walking out of the park. Their hands joined together as they enjoyed each other's company.

This was a secret, not even the Chu Puyo Amulet could've broken.

**Thank you for reading this story! Here's an S-Rank just for you!**

**Author's Note:**

> Haven’t wrote in this style in a while. Just felt like doing it again. Hoped you enjoyed.


End file.
